


twinkle twinkle little bat! How I wonder what you're at

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-10
Updated: 2002-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "'Then who are you?' asked the caterpillar". Semi-ending to the story first world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twinkle twinkle little bat! How I wonder what you're at

## twinkle twinkle little bat! How I wonder what you're at

by bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

'Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at 

The wheels of the jaguar screeched as Lex made a fast turn. He checked his speedometer: 105 mph. He had hoped to get home as soon as possible. The day was horrible enough to start out with and getting worse as it went on; home was like a safe haven, he didn't have to face the world for the rest of the day. Earlier, due to a few cutbacks he had made months earlier under his father's pressure, had finally came back and bit him. The cutbacks caused an accident, a few workers were hospitalized and plant 2 had to be totally shut down because the machines had all broke. News traveled fast, and before lunch his father had called him down to Metropolis for a 7-hour 'yelling and lecture' session. By the end, Lex was on the end of his nerves and ready to snap, he told the helicopter pilot to fly back to Smallville as fast as he could; or he would be fired. 

Lex looked at his hand that was gripping the steering wheel; his grip was so white, that his knuckles were white. Lex was still high strung; he needed a drink. No, he needed to drink himself into a stupor tonight. He parked his car out in front of the house, tossed the keys to his one of his servants, Arnold; he would take it into the garage. Lex rushed upstairs and went strait into the room with the liquor cabinet. He randomly pulled out a bottle, dumped a quarter of its contents into a glass cup and drained it. His goal was to be so drunk, that he couldn't remember his name. Unfortunately Arnold came back in, he plucked the bottle and the cup out of Lex's hand and put it back into the cabinet. Lex was only slightly buzzed, not even close to being drunk, this angered him and he snapped at Arnold. 

"What are you doing?! I'm not done drinking yet! That is my drink that I bought with my own money and I will drink as much as I want, whenever I want! You know what!? You're fired!" 

But Arnold just stood there with an impassive pace and waited until Lex stopped yelling. 

"Sir, if you haven't forgotten, you have a dinner meeting with the Kents today. I remember you telling me last week that his was an extremely important meeting and that you were not allowed to forget it." 

"Shit!" growled Lex. 

He kicked the footstool in front of him and it toppled noisily to the floor. Lex sank back into his chair and brooded for a few minutes. Then he stood up, went into his room to change, he wore a dark blue shirt and black jacket and pants (same clothes he wore in Hourglass), then left for the Kent's house. 

* * *

In the end, Clark never told Pete, Chloe or Lana the truth about Alex. And luckily Alex didn't come down for the rest of the night. Clark had made up a dumb excuse and finally his friends left after twenty minutes. Then five minutes later Clark remembered Chloe's camera, he had forgotten to take it from her; he cursed under his breath. 

"Looking for this?" Alex asked as he came down the stairs, in one hand he was holding up Chloe's camera 

"Yeah...How did you?" 

"I stole it from her while she was too distracted looking at the chest. Clark, you've got to be more careful. You have no idea how disastrous things would have gotten if this picture of me had ever gotten out. While you guys were working, I used my laptop and wiped out the picture." 

"Thanks, I'm sorry. I just..." 

"Yeah, I know, don't worry... They won't tell." 

"How do you know?" 

"They can't tell what they can't remember." 

Clark's jaw dropped. But, Alex just smiled and put Chloe's camera on the counter. 

* * *

Not long after Lex's car could be hear roaring in the distance. He quickly decelerated and parked in the driveway. By then, Martha was only half way done cooking, Jonathan was still out back in the fields and Clark still had to finish his chores. So that left Lex and Alex together in the living room. 

Both of them could sense the tension in the air, it was just too weird, having a spitting image of you sitting in front of you. Lex sat in one of the big reclining chairs and Alex sat on a cushion on the floor next to the fire. There was silence for a while, both of them just looked into the dancing flames and occasionally glanced at each other. Lex was the first one to break the silence. 

"So, how do you like our world so far." 

"It's different, very different; from what I've seen so far." 

"I'm guessing that's just the extent of the Kent property." 

"Yeah, it wouldn't be wise to set foot in public. We're too different, someone is bound to notice." 

Lex nodded. Then suddenly Clark walked back into the house. Clark briefly greeted Lex and Alex and get upstairs to wash up. 

Lex's longing eyes followed Clark up the stairs. 

"You like him." Commented Alex. 

"...." Lex silently stared at the floor. 

"What happened?" 

Lex looked up, Alex's eyes were serious, and he felt like he was safe, that he could tell Alex anything he wanted to, so he did. 

"I told Clark I liked him in that way, the feeling wasn't mutual and I did some things the past couple of months that made the citizens in Smallville really dislike me." 

"So, he rejected you because of some things that happened at the plant?" 

"No, my father came into town a few months ago to collect some debts. Put 2 or 3 families out, and he's currently building another plants, for experimental crops." 

"And Clark blames you for this?" 

"I didn't stop my father when I could have." 

"That's not very reasonable." 

"Well, when bad things are being said about me constantly, I guess some of those rumors started to sink in. And he's with Lana right now." 

Alex recalled that it was the name of one of the friends Clark had invited over. 

"The dark haired girl?" 

"Yeah, how'd you know." 

"Clark accidentally invited his friends over today." 

Lex's eyes grew wide. "He did?" 

But Alex had already read Lex's thoughts, "Don't worry, I erased their memories, they had no idea that I was here." Lex nodded and sank back into the chair he was in, slightly relieved. Then suddenly a bright flash appeared in the living room and Clark was standing there. 

* * *

(Alex's world, earlier that day) 

Clark stood there in front of the gravesite, wearing completely black with a stiff and cold face. His black trench coat billowed behind him, giving off a majestic look, he wore a black turtleneck, black dress pants and black boots to complete his mourning clothes. He glared at the priest, saying his damn sermon about how Alex had gone onto a better life. But he knew better. There was no one in the coffin. The police had lied, they never found Alex's body. They lied to the Moonfyres who were sitting beside him crying, they were all crying, except Luna. Her expression was like his own, she knew too; her little brother wasn't in the coffin. 

Hours passed, people gave their condolences or cried. Eventually everyone left and Clark was the only one left in the cemetery. Or so he thought. The two witches from the candle shop were there, behind him. Finally the older one, Dena, spoke up. " Alex isn't dead." 

"How do you know." Clark snapped back, but he didn't turn around to face the two women. 

The younger one, Loreena, answered, "We can sense him. He's still there, but not..." 

"Get to the point." 

"We'll help you find him. We know how to find him." 

"How?" 

"Follow us." The sisters left the cemetery, Clark stood there for a minute and soon after, followed. 

The sisters eventually led him to the northwest portion of his cornfield, "Here" 

They pointed down. "Dig, it is down there." 

Clark disappeared and came back with a shovel and quickly dug until he hit something solid. Eventually he dug it out, it was a chest (it's the exact same chest Alex found in the last chapter). 

"Pull" They pointed at the lock. Clark complied and yanked the lock off. But the chest was still locked. Then the witches turned the chest on its side and read the inscription out loud. " icht men saraka con tsuru peruni san sa ech ta ques guira." 

The chest opened and inside revealed two bracelets mounted onto a silver velvet cloth. "Here," they said. "These allow you to travel worlds, only one bracelet for each traveler is enough." 

"How did this get here?" Asked Clark. 

"Long ago, the elders hid it. Only a person of inhuman strength and knew the old language could open it. But it is rare on earth, even rarer that both would be in the same place, in the middle of nowhere." 

"What is the old language?" 

"We are not to say, but tell Alex what we have told you. He knows the old language." 

"How?" 

"We taught it to him. Now, if you want to see Alex again, you must leave before today is over. Time is running out. Say farewell to your parents if you must and pack your belongings in this. 

Dena held out two tiny boxes that were a quarter of the size of his wallet. "Say 'Menal' and press the shape on the lid. The box will increase to the size you wish and open up. Put your things inside and then close the box. Do the same thing as you did to increase and open the box, this time it will close and shrink back to the size it is now. 

Clark nodded. Taking both boxes he rushed up to his room, put his entire drum set in one box and all of his belongings in another box and shrunk them back to the tiny size they were. Then he stuffed both of them in his pocket He wrote a letter to his parents, left it on the kitchen table and left. 

When he returned to where the chest was, the sisters were still there. Loreena handed Clark one of the bracelets, it was thick and wide, like a cuff, with patterns and engravings around it. Clark put on one bracelet and held the other in his hand. 

"Now," commanded Dena. "Think of Alex, he has a distinct signature, the bracelet will find him and take you to him. Wait a minute, here." 

Loreena handed Clark a small bag there were 20 small identical magic boxes inside and one that had a gold star on it. "The one with a gold star is to help you as a world traveler, it has potions that replenish itself, weapons, food and necessities that are important. Oh and a very important spell book is inside, it is for Alex, it will tell you about how to use the bracelets and the items in the gold box, among other things." 

"Thank you." 

The sisters nodded. "Now concentrate and find Alex." 

For once in a long time, Clark smiled. Then he closed his eyes and he disappeared in a flash of light created by the bracelet. 

Both sisters smiled, "Our work here is done." 

And they too disappeared, and were never again seen on earth again. 

* * *

(Back in the Smallville world, current time) 

Clark felt a little woozy from the feeling from being compressed in time, like being squeezed to death, and then a sudden relief as the compression stopped. He opened his eyes and saw two Alexs. One was sitting in a reclining chair, looking at him wide eyed and the other jumped on him and French kissed him. In surprise, Clark fell over and the Alex that jumped him was on top of him showing his face with kisses. Clark looked at this Alex and smiled, "Hey lover." 

Alex hugged Clark hard, like one would if they had finally found a favorite teddy bear they thought they had lost forever. Finally Alex finished hugging and kissing Clark and got off of him. But by now, Jonathan, Martha, Lex and this world's Clark were looking at the both of them strangely. Alex laughed nervously, Clark just stood up and quietly said 'hello'. 

Lex was the first to speak, "So you're the Clark from Alex's world." 

"Yes." 

"How'd you get here, we don't have a machine here to transport you." 

Clark pulled back the sleeve of his jacket and showed everyone his bracelet. 

Then Martha spoke up, "Would you like to join us Clark? For dinner?" 

Clark nodded. 

Martha smiled, "It's a good thing I cooked a lot tonight, it should be enough to feed 5 men and me." 

Clark smirked. 

Then Jonathan intruded, "Um look, calling 'him' Clark is also confusing me. Why don't we find a way to differentiate you two." 

Alex's Clark offered, "Why don't you call me Kalel." "Interesting name, where'd it come from?" 

"It's my alien name." 

Lex's eyes grew wide, "alien?" 

Alex panicked, "Um you know, Clark was foreign, he meant that kind of alien." 

Lex looked at Alex straight in the eye, "That's not going to work. What do you mean by alien?" 

* * *

The Kents finally gave in and told Lex, sine he wouldn't be swayed, as they told Lex he was nodding. Finally all the pieces in the puzzle fell into place, his car flying off the bridge with Clark, hanging from the catwalk and Clark's secretiveness. It all made sense now, but even though he knew all this about Clark, it was just a revelation. It was nothing special. The Kents didn't voluntarily tell him, Kalel had revealed the secret and the Kents were forces to tell him. So really, they still didn't trust him. Dinner was quiet, no one said anything and Lex hardly touched his food. 

After dinner was over Lex, Alex and Kalel retreated into the living room. Martha and Jonathan were cleaning up and Clark was bringing over the dishes, when the doorbell rang. It was Lana, she had forgotten her jacket here. Luckily Lana couldn't see Alex, Lex or Kalel. Lex watched Clark's eyes shine as he saw Lana and then both of them standing outside the screen door hugging and then kissing. Lex felt sick, like someone was laughing at him and punching him in the gut a the same time, he was so absorbed in wallowing in his loss that he never noticed Alex moving over next to him. Alex put a hand on his shoulder and he whispered. "Lets go out the back, we need to talk." 

Lex nodded and followed Alex and Kalel out to the back porch and sat down on the bench on the porch. 

When the door was shut firmly behind them Alex began to talk, "He'll never be yours, you know. You aren't meant to be in this world." 

Lex didn't say anything, but his body visibly convulsed. He tried his best to keep his composure, but in the end fail; he started to softy wheeze like he couldn't get enough air through. Alex mentally talked to Kalel, 'go help him, I'm okay with it, he needs..'. Kalel nodded. He sat down next to Lex and held him until Lex's breathing steadied out. 

"You okay?" Asked Alex as he sat down on the other side of Lex. 

Lex shrugged, he still felt numb. He knew this though, that he could never have Clark, but he didn't want to admit it, but now it was more than obvious. And it was more painful, knowing that Clark was out front with Lana, kissing. Alex rubbed Lex's back, "Look, during dinner Clark...um Kalel and I discussed that we'll open the other chest which contains the bracelets that he's wearing. This way we have four bracelets..." 

"You're going to leave..." Lex stated. In a way he was relieved, but then he also felt even more sad. This meant that the only two people who really knew him were going to leave, he would be alone again. 

"Yes, but not without you." 

Lex's sorrow immediately disappeared, "What?" 

Kalel spoke up, "We want you to come with us, Alex can see your future. We know why Cassandra died when she read your future. It's grim. You'll kill so many, you won't even be human anymore. Actually, you'll probably kill who you are really are. This road that is laid out before you is a dead end, in all the remaining turning points, no matter where you go, you'll end up in the same place. Alone and hated." 

"We're giving you a last chance to change your future Lex, come with us, we'll go to different worlds and we'll learn, you'll learn, and I promise that your wish to do great things will come true." 

Lex felt like he was frozen in time, he was silent. Finally he stood up and walked away from Alex and Kalel, he walked down the steps of the back porch. Then suddenly turned around and said, "Okay, let me get my belongings and then we'll go." 

Alex and Kalel smiled at Lex and they walked him to his car, Then Kalel told Lex, "We'll be here, we won't leave with out you. Oh, wait..." Kalel handed Lex and Alex two magic boxes from his pouch and instructed them on how to use it. Lex nodded and sped home. 

* * *

Lex rushed into his house and up to his room, he touched the circle on the top of his boxes and said "Menal". Like Clark said, they enlarged to the size he wanted and opened. Lex threw in all his clothes, as much money and expensive things he could find, old sentimental items and just about anything he felt that was really his, even his favorite epee. In the middle of this Arnold came in. 

"Sir, what are you doing." 

"I am packing Arnold." 

"I don't recall your father calling you away." 

Lex thought for a second, 'I can't let him know that I'm running away, or else father will be down here immediately' 

Lex lied, "Yeah, father said that he wanted to talk to me over the weekend on how the plant should be run." 

"I thought you avoided these meetings." 

"I did, I think it's time for a change in my life." 'at least I didn't lie about that last part,' Lex noted. 

"Very well sir, do you need anything else." 

"No thank you Arnold, why don't you take the rest of the weekend off." 

"Thank you sir." Arnold slightly bowed and left. 

Lex grinned. He ran over to the two boxes, dropped in a scarf his mother had made for him and closed the boxes. Then he shrunk them, put them in his pants' pockets and left. 

* * *

Like Alex had promised, he and Clark were still there at the house waiting for him. Lana had left earlier and the Kents, including Clark, went up to bed to sleep. Alex and Kalel were waiting for him in the barn. Alex had opened the chest and he was wearing one of the bracelets and holding one; when Lex came Alex gave the other bracelet to him. The fourth bracelet was stored away in Alex's belonging, which he had packed earlier. 

With all three of them ready, Lex and Kalel held onto Alex's shoulder as he chose a random world to transport them to. Then they disappeared in a flash of light created by the bracelets. 


End file.
